powerfullordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerful Lord Movie
=PLEASE NOTE: MOVIE PRODUCTION DID NOT COMMENCE YET. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE.= Plot Known Scene 1 The gate explodes, and Dark Falcon walks in. Dark Essence is sharpening his Dark Star Saber, with Speedair on his side, and Black Scythe in front of him. Dark Falcon: Why did you murder Dark Mazeroid?! A gust of wind hits him and he is flung at a wall, slightly cracking it. Speedair: How dare you speak to Dark Essence like that?! Dark Essence gestures him to stop. Dark Falcon gets up. Dark Essence: Oh, come on, tell me how that possibly matters to you? Dark Falcon: Dark Mazeroid was my friend and- Dark Essence: Lies. You only care for your self. You are afraid that, since I murdered Dark Mazeroid for such a failure, you might come next. You think that if you dethrone me, that won't be a problem anymore. Dark Falcon looks in shock, then rages, and breathes a stream of black fire at the Dark Essence. Dark Essence uses the Dark Star Saber to deflect it and then fire a shadow beam at Dark Falcon, sending him flying against the very wall, but this time shattering it as if were glass. Dark Falcon crashes into the ground, and he pants. Black Scythe: Woah. Dark Falcon moans in pain, as a large wound appears on his chest, black smoke coming out of it. He starts to bleed a golden liquid. Dark Essence: Oh, look at your pitiful self. I would murder right now... But no. You aren't worth it. Dark Mazeroid on the other hand, deserved death. I will not grant you mercy, Dark Falcon. Black Scythe, don't heal him whatever happens. Leave him like that. Dark Falcon, moaning: You know I'll heal eventually! Dark Essence: Until then, you'll suffer enough. Dark Mazeroid failed to conquer a dimension, while you all managed to do that. We all know that dimensions below 51 are weak. I don't get how he failed to conquer Dimension 40 for us, while Speedair easily DESTROYED dimension 49. Dark Falcon moans in pain. Dark Essence: And now, I'll go destroy dimension 50. SHADOW TRAVEL! (he disappears in a shockwave of shadows) Dark Falcon: Black Scythe... Black Scythe turns to him. Black Scythe: Yes? Dark Falcon: Don't you think we must rebel against the Dark Essence already? Speedair's sword flies at him, and stabs him in the heart. He yells in pain. Dark Falcon: YOUCH! Speedair, your traitor! Speedair: I'm not a traitor. I'm a loyal person. That brought me my position. He waves his arms around, envelopping himself in a tornado. The tornado then fades, and Speedair is no longer there. Dark Falcon: And you, Black Scythe, I still have faith in you! Black Scythe walks over to him, and removes Speedair's sword. He throws it aside and it disappears. Black Scythe: That is all I can do to you. Atadna! He teleports out. Known Scene 2 He blasts lasers like a machine gun, easily exterminating several human squadrons. They start to retreat, but a darkness barrier blocks their place. Dark Essence turns to Shades, who nods. Shades stomps the ground, and the ground splits under him. He digs underground, and comes out in front of the human army. Shades: We're not going to waste much time on you, weaklings. Shadow Beasts, destroy them! Shadow Beasts rise from the ground, and fly at the human soldiers, tearing through some. The rest try to fend off, but they are being murdered easily. Shades fires a shadow beam, tearing through an entire row. Dark Essence turns to Dark Falcon. Dark Essence: Dark Falcon, destroy them. Dark Falcon: On it, Master. He smiles evilly, then bursts into the air. Dark Falcon opens his mouth, and rains down a powerful cascade of black hellfire, burning a lot of the remaining humans. Three of them attempt to run off, but an Earth Pillar rises under one, and flings him into the air. A stone fist rises and catches him, crushing him. The two remaining soldiers attempt to run off, but Dark Falcon and Shades stop them in their pathes. Dark Falcon: No way to run. Shades: We'll destroy you, weaklings. Human Soldier #2: No, please, don't kill me! Dark Falcon turns to Shades, who nods. Shades moves aside, and allows the soldier to start running off. The soldier begins to sweat and, suddenly, an Earth Pillar rises in front of him, and a black hellfireball hits him, setting him ablaze. He starts to scream in pain, and starts running in circles. Shades: I thought your black fire was stronger. Dark Falcon: It is, I just lowered the strength to create more suffering. Human Soldier #2: Please kill me! Please kill me! Shades: I like your style, Dark Falcon. Dark Falcon: Same to you. Man, being evil rocks. Human Soldier #2: Please, I beg you, kill me! He continues running around, and the fire just gets stronger. Shades then shoots a shadow beam at him. The soldier smiles, but the shadow beam just causes more pain, and causes him to fall down, but still remaining alive. He starts to roll. Dark Falcon: Nice. You copied my style? Shades: So, should we kill him? Dark Falcon: No, let him die a slow death. They turn around, looking for the other soldier. Shades: Where'd he go? Dark Falcon screeches, and takes off. He spots the Human Soldier climbing down a canyon. He zooms towards him, catches him and flies towards the Dark Essence. He drops him in front of the Dark Essence, who smirks. Dark Essence: You brought the last man standing? Shades moves out of underground. Shades: Pretty much, master. Dark Essence: Excellent. He approaches the human soldier. Dark Essence: Hey, what's your name, speck? Human Soldier: T-T-T-T-Tyler... Dark Essence: Tyler? Huh. He unsheathes the Dark Star Saber. He then points it behind his ear. Dark Essence: You know what's this, Tyler? Tyler: Uh, your special weapon? Dark Essence: The Dark Star Saber. The ground rises, and slabs Tyler. Dark Essence points the Dark Star Saber at the spot near Tyler's heart. Dark Essence: You know how sharp this is? Tyler pants heavily, as an Earth Slab covers his mouth. Dark Essence touches the spot with the Dark Star Saber, and creates a wound. Tyler moans in pain. Dark Essence: It is too sharp. He twists the Dark Star Saber and hits Tyler's leg, cutting it off. Tyler screams in pain. Dark Essence then takes the Dark Star Saber, and slashes at Tyler's left arm, cutting it off. Dark Essence: It's amazing how fragile a human's skin is. He then takes the Dark Star Saber, and slices off Tyler's other arm. He then stomps on Tyler's chest. Dark Essence: You know, Tyler. I used to be fragile like you. Dark Essence raises his Dark Star Saber and slices off Tyler's remaining leg, cutting it off. Tyler is now limbless, as blood pours out of his body. Tyler moans in pain, as his vision blurs. Dark Essence: Oh, you think I'd allow you to die so easy? Speedair. Speedair steps in. Speedair: Yes Master? Dark Essence: Bring in the immortality potion. But the special one that doesn't enable invulnerability. Speedair smirks. Speedair: I see. He runs off, then runs back in. He gives the potion to the Dark Essence, who removes the slab off Tyler's mouth, and pours in the potion. Dark Essence: Good, drink it. He then stands up. He then lowers his finger, and an an Earth Spike rises from the ground, impaling Tyler in the heart. Tyler screams in pain, being still alive. Dark Essence: All that pain, you not only get to have it for eternity, but you will continue suffering without the mercy of death. Tyler moans. Dark Falcon nods his head and smiles. Dark Essence kneels in again, and dips his finger into Tyler's wound, playing in it. Tyler moans in pain even more. Dark Essence: All that suffering... It's fun. He then tastes some of Tyler's blood. Dark Essence: Hmm... Good enough. Dark Essence turns around to face Dark Falcon. Dark Essence: Set him on fire. Use the strongest black hellfire you can generate. Dark Falcon grins, and inhales, then exhales a powerful stream of black fire that hits Tyler and he screams in pain, setting him ablaze. The stone under him burns from the ammount of heat. Dark Essence: Oh, and Tyler, remember, you can never die. He laughs and walks off, folowed by Dark Falcon, Speedair, and Shades, then the rest of the army.